L4 Siege
The L4 Siege is a rocket launcher added to Call of Duty: Black Ops III as part of the May 6, 2016 update. It must be acquired from a Supply Drop before it can be used in multiplayer, and can be obtained in the Mystery Box on the Zombies map Gorod Krovi. Multiplayer Using the L4 Siege on its own as a weapon against infantry can be a challenge, but a skilled player who can master the weapon may be able to make good use out of it. When used against infantry, it has decent damage that can take down a group of enemies in two shots if they are all hit by the splash damage, and can take down a single enemy in one hit if it is a direct-impact hit. The L4 Siege's effectiveness against scorestreaks is debatable: it has lower damage than other launchers, but its higher magazine capacity can help counter this problem. If the player gets a hold of more ammo for the weapon, it has a slow reload speed, even though the player loads two rockets at a time. The reload time can be problematic in situations where there are a lot of enemies to fight and no decent cover to get to. Its large magazine size for a launcher can be a great help when large numbers of enemies show up, or when the player misses or doesn't hit the enemy with a direct-impact shot; however, it does not come with any reserve ammo by default, which can be a problem if the player does not have a way to get more ammo for it. Due to its status of being an explosive weapon, when using Scavenger, enemies killed with the L4 Siege do not drop Scavenger bags; they only drop bags if the player kills them with a non-explosive weapon or with melee. This can be a major hindrance, and possibly get the player killed, if they do not have a backup weapon or kill an enemy quick enough with melee. It can also be a problem if the player is using it against both scorestreaks and infantry. Although it has a slow rate of fire compared to full-auto weapons and semi-auto weapons with a firecap, compared to the other launchers it can fire faster because it does not have to reload after every shot fired. Its mobility and aiming speed are slow, which can be a problem when in a rush to kill or get away from an enemy, or a group of enemies. Its iron sights consist of an aperture-like sight - similar to the one seen on the XM-53 - which can be greatly helpful in targeting enemies since it is so open. The L4 Siege cannot equip attachments, and the only perk that can directly counter a problem with the weapon is Scavenger, so for the most part the player must be willing to deal with its problems other than ammo. In the end, as a weapon against infantry the L4 Siege can be decent on its own, but its problems make it so that using it alongside another weapon is not a bad idea. Whether it is best used as a weapon against infantry or a weapon against scorestreaks is overall debatable, and up to player preference. Zombies The L4 Siege is available in the Mystery Box on the Zombies map Gorod Krovi and all the remastered maps featured in the Zombies Chronicles map pack. It features a four-round magazine and a large rocket reserve at 60 rockets. It sports a low splash damage radius, but high damage. Due to it having a 4 round magazine and being semi-automatic, it's faster than firing the XM-53, reloading, then firing again. Its reload speed is very slow, more so than the XM-53. It has low mobility, and aiming down the sights is slow, which can be a problem when in a rush, but it can be hip-fired (unlike the XM-53) which can help make up for this. The upgraded version is called L8 Circus and can carry 8 rockets in one magazine whilst having 80 rockets in reserve. It also gains a damage increase, making it mildly adequate against zombies in the late teens to mid 20s with its explosive damage and radius increased. Combining this with the Danger Closest GobbleGum makes it much more effective. It also works well in the boss fight against the Mother Dragon and Nikolai 1.0, both of which are fought at the end of the Gorod Krovi Easter Egg. L4 Siege vs L8 Circus Gallery L4 Siege BO3.png|First person view of the L4 Siege L4 Siege Sights BO3.png|Aiming down the sights L8 Circus BO3.png|The L8 Circus in Zombies Trivia *In Leet speak, L8 circus stands for "late circus". Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Launchers